Dawn
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: A story of a broken girl and a cat-eyed boy, meeting in a deserted park.. RyoSaku.. Give it a chance? AU.. EDITED


A/N: Another RyoSaku minna! :)) I wanted to try a more dramatic one this time.. must be the effects of clannad :3 anyways.. Enjoy!

P.S - Sakuno is very different here.. just a warning.. and maybe Ryoma too.. hmmmmm.. actually they are _**very** _OCC here..

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Summary:

A story of a broken girl and a boy, meeting in a deserted park.. RyoSaku.. Give it a chance? AU

* * *

**_Dawn_**

Before, I used to believe that wishing on stars or the white fluffy thing floating around can actually grant wishes.. if you express your feelings hard enough, some deity will hear you. Over the course of time I realized I was wrong. No mater how hard I begged, how much I kneel, Or the many times I cried.. It didn't bring my parents back. They left you see.. On my birthday.. They told me.. they said that they'll come back.. they promised.. they.. they swore to celebrate it with me. But they never did.. I was very lonely.. Of course I had Oba-chan but.. even that wasn't enough..

Every time I slept I would always.. _always.. _wake up with nightmares. I realized, I can't stay in that house.. It suffocates me.. Their scent.. Their pictures.. The memories.. It would always come rushing back, and when it did.. it destroys me.. I would lay there, shaking.. hugging my knees to my chest.. and crying my heart out. Sometimes It would become too much, and I would sneak out.. Oba-chan didn't know, she didn't know that her granddaughter was practically self-destructing.. I didn't have the heart to tell her how troubled I am, she had enough on her shoulders already.

Every time I sneaked out I would always go to the park, It was always deserted at this time of night.. I was alone there.. I didn't know whether to be thankful ot not. You would think that the longer I stayed at that house the more bearable it would become ne? It was different to me.. the longer it went on, the more self-destructive I've become.

It had always been like that, but then one night a boy my age came.. I was crying then.. It was my birthday.. I turned eight that year.. I remember.. I remember my parents telling me that we'd go out that day.. somewhere fun they said.. together they promised.. More memories came rushing back, and I cried a waterfall of tears. I expected the boy to turn away, to forget about me and move on with his life.. to leave the crying and broken girl alone.. but he stayed.. He didn't say anything.. He just sat at the swing beside me.. And then suddenly.. I wasn't alone anymore..

Every night.. Every time I went out he would always be there, at his swing.. Somewhere along the way I had stopped sneaking out because of suffocation, no longer did I because I had a nightmare or that I couldn't bear being there. Rather, I did it to see the green-haired, cat-eyed boy. Each time we would just sit there, no conversations, no contact at all. But that was enough for me.. I was always alone.. always.. Nobody wanted anything to do with a depressed and tragic girl.. No one tried.. No one.. So this was enough for me! just having someone beside me.. I'm already very thankful.

Surprisingly, one night he was the one who initiated the conversation. He wasn't looking at me directly but I was very happy.

"ne, what's your name?" he asked. He was staring ahead, and I almost laughed at how silly he looked, as if he was talking to thin air.

"Saku" I told him "call me Saku" I felt really bad not telling him my real name but.. my parents once told me that I should never give away personal info. to a stranger.. But i trusted him.

"ahhh" he breathed, he looked really thoughtful with his head tilting to the side, I almost thought he looked cute. Suddenly he turned towards me and smiled "call me Ryo then!" he said.

My head went blank, I was sure I was blinking a thousand times.. And flushing.. definitely flushing.. "o-ok" the stuttering! how could I forget the stuttering? Kami-sama I'm making a fool out of my self.

The following nights had been more fun. I had finally moved on, when I'm at the house I no longer feel suffocated and I would remember memories that would cause me to smile. Sometimes I would miss them, but I think they wouldn't want to see me like this. Night after night I learned more things about Ryo.. he liked tennis and ponta.. and that he has a cat named Karupin.. He also told me that he wanted to beat someone, though he didn't specify who that is..

Three months later, I arrived right on time, but it seems Ryo was late.. I didn't think too much of it when he didn't show up at all.. I thought his parents finally caught up to what he's been doing so he decided to lay down low for a while.. When he didn't come the day after I started to get worried. He didn't hurt himself did he? or what if his parents had forbidden him to meet me? Will I never see him again? I started to feel more and more anxious.. The park felt really lonely without Ryo..

Six weeks after that I heard my grandmother talking to her friend.. It seems a family moved out weeks ago.. It was just down my street.. It seems that I'm alone again..

**_4 years later.. _**

"Just what.. Am I doing here?" I asked myself, I had decided to go for a walk with no articular destination in mind but it seems that my feet always insisted on leading me here.. Every time.. Every single time I would end up here without knowing how. I would guess it was my subconscious.. missing the laughter.. the fun.. him..

I haven't seen him ever since then.. I don't have any idea to where he is, how he is.. or even if he still remembers me.. But I continued hoping.. what else could I have done? I have friends now and I even started playing tennis because he likes it.. I feel.. I feel that it's my only connection with him..I still felt very lonely.. There's this emptiness in my heart that can't be filled by my friends.. Oba-chan.. or even tennis. Sometimes that emptiness would turn to longing, and I would miss him so bad my chest constricts.. As if an invisible being is repeatedly squeezing it. Sometimes I cried, sometimes I held it in.. He wouldn't want to see me like this. Years ago he once told me that.. he liked seeing me smile.. and so I did.. everyday.. just for him.. I really doubt the fact that he remembers me.. But i really hope so..

A loud creaking noise broke me out of my reverie.. I looked at the source and there was a lad.. wearing a cap, a white cap to be exact, and an image of a young boy wearing a white fila cap suddenly flashed into my mind but I quickly shook my head, now was not the time for daydreaming. I slowly approached him, the guy must be a foreigner because he was sitting on _his _seat. Nobody around here wanted to sit there, I had created a rumor that a ghost boy haunts that swing.. all for when Ryo came back..

Out of nowhere the lad suddenly jumped off and turned towards me. I felt myself gaping.. he looked more mature.. he looked more handsome.. but it was still _my _Ryo. I felt tears forming into my eyes. I just felt so.. happy..

"Ryo?" I asked cautiously, maybe this was a dream.. and I would wake up anytime now.

Ryo just stared at me and then wild thoughts formed,did he forget me? What if he didn't want to be friend anymore? Or maybe this wasn't Ryo in the first place..

"hn" he smirked "nice to see you hadn't forgotten about me already" he said which means.. he remembered! I felt tears forming so I hugged him, that way he wouldn't see.. Because he hated to see me crying.

"So it is you" I breathed, I shut my eyes tight.. I felt really happy.. I was finally complete.

"Tadaima" he whispered, hugging me softly.. He was finally home.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? would you enjoy reviewing? I know I would :3

I'm sorry for the major OCC-ness..

THANK YOU


End file.
